Akira Tetsu (Deceased)
"You Should Quit While Your Ahead" First Name Akira Last Name Tetsu 'IMVU Name' Keizumai 'Nicknames' *Aki (Mother calls him that) * Kira * Tetsu * T.J. (Tetsu Jr.) * Hell Hound(K-N1N3$ Alias) 'Age' June 16th Sixteen years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 Ark 17: 6'0 'Weight' 152lbs Ark 17: 164lbs 'Blood type' Transended Nephalem 'Behavior/Personality' Quite and over protective when it comes to his mother Tomoko Tetsu and sister Sian Tetsu, Akira is very much like his dad, Akuma; Lazy as hell! He often spends his spare time sleeping through the day or being a somewhat dedicated fighter in Tetsu's training hall but when in school he normally napping during classes or the roof top of his school and gym to hide the fact that in truth he's actually bored to death/not challenged enough by his teachers having inherited his mother's brain power (he's smart as fuck), which some say makes him a bon-a-fied genius something he'll deny no matter how many times people say it often saying his sisters the smart one. He's kind and gently on the inside though no one really gets to see this side of him unless your a close friend or relative and he has a soft spot for children, in truth, he is cold , ill-tempered and when he's mad theirs very few things one can do to cool him off, when Akira's mad he's like a quiet storm. he also cocky as hell even more so than his father, extremely prideful, and a hard person to figure out you'd rarely ever know what his thinking. he's also very good at acting something he learn back when he was in the drama club in middle school. he'll take adavanage of those weaker than him in a heart beat. he's laid back most of the time he keeps to himself if he does talk to you it more than likely means he likes you, though he can be out-going and when he is he's a joker even at inapproappiate times and loves parties. He's extremely flirty by nature often flirting with women without even trying which causes him alot of problems with women. Despite all this he's still a pretty fun and likeable guy just as long as you don't piss him off or show signs of weakness for him to expolit he's cool. Ark 17 Akira's personality Hasn't really gone through any big changes He's still as cocky and prideful as before and still has his Short fuse. Though he's not as lazy as before this is shown by all the late night training sessions he puts himself through and the fact that his grade are strating to improve going from getting a Grade Point Average of a 2.1 to a 3.2, he's still hard to figure out and he still takes advantage of those weaker than him or those who are just easily manipulated. He's still a joker and very much is still a party animal, and something that'll proabably never change is his flirting with women. All in all he's still the same Old Akira. Apperence Akira has tan skin and Black hair which stops bout at the end of his neck he changes the style occansionally. He stands excatly six feet Akiraa.jpg Pissed.JPG Tetsu.jpg Akira Tetsu1.jpg Child Akira.png|Child Akira tall, and is one sixty and four pounds of muscle this is thanks to all the strenght and various other tranning his Father, Chang,Ryan and Hegai has him doing to the point were he's almost as pyshically domaninat as his father and can be very intimidating when he wants to. Unlike his father his facial features are gentle in comparasin and he usually has a smile on his face that'll brighten up the room(well when he's happy). He has emeraled blue colored eyes which seem to glow at night(because they do haha). looking at his eyes are like staring at a blue lunar moon which sometimes changes color. Although that's what Akira usually looks like when it's time for a gig he changes and his usually nice groomed hair becomes spikie and looks like groomed bed head. he wears a thin black unbuttoned suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up , and a white buttoned up white collars shirt underneath with a black tie around his neck and a pair of black demin jeans and black timberlands during school days. Outside of school his usually seen with a sleeveless jacket or shirt of sort and a pair of short and his favorite blackout retro's on. When it's hot outside He's usually walking around with no shirt on. When he angry's Akira's eyes turns into a Red Voilet color and his hair turns white and changes style slightly and his aura changes completely as if he was a whole another person. His gentle features becomes more devilsh and his whole body langue is more eerie. Human TypeEdit ht: Peak Human Transcended Nephalem ('''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai76MmCvKVU) Transcended Nephalems are Nephalems with Godlike power born from the union of two high level supernatural entities and are able to use both abilities. Their powers vastly Surpasses that of other Nephalem and most supernatural entities, easily Over powering them even in numbers. Some Users are Born From The Very Apex or Even Prime Being of Their Respective Species(Akuma is the Apex of His Race and also Akira's Father) , Inheriting the potential to become some of the most powerful beings in existence. They also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephalem stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking the Devil Trigger, Nephalem had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephalem possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephilim were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. You will be able to tell who one of these beings for that posses a certain birth mark somewhere on their bodies. Physiology 'Hybrid Physiology'/ Demon God/Angel Physiology: Akira Is mostly Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strenght from it. Kishin are Very intelligent but rarley uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin Rely on brute force making them formitable and feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to there offspring For Instance one Abilities is Devil Eyes: Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowness. Kishin are also known for their unbelieveable healing Abilities Kishin are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill. Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself this is thanks to his genetics for example Akira like his father could have multiple blades jammed into him and walk around like it was nothin(same with bullets). Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them(it's like they have an internal radar though Akira's isn't as advance as he fathers nor does his have the same range.) Also thanks to their body hardwiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on it's own. Kishin Pyshical attuributes are beyond that of a normal human being mainly because they are not human. While all Kishin have The Same Agressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist some forms of mind control Akira has control over his nature and because of this began to show signs of increased intelligent not to mention his Mothers a genius. Akira like his father is Considered to Be a Nephalem Because of his family and is very much true, But He's So Much More than just that. Akira's Grandfather Kaguro is a Being Known to have devourered 1000 different lifeforms gaining their Pyshical and Mental strenghts along with their abilities this is thanks to his Lino Doue. When he devours a beings that being is not digested but becomes a part of him so to speak. Think of have a cage full of different beings god, angel, demons etc.. The cage would represent Kaguro's body which would be filled with all of those being which are not alive of course. Now when Kaguro's Child Was Born (Akuma) he was born with all of the beings that Kaguro had devourered D.N.A Fused into one Essenically Making Akuma worthy of His Title "Monster", Akuma gained strenghts of thousands of powerful beings. yokai, dragons, humans, gods etc...(Click to see the offical list--->Kaguro ) Akuma Has just about of All their Strenghts but barely any of their weakness this is because some cancel out each other. For Example humans burn when set on fire but thanks to his dragon D.N.A he can no longer burn and fire no longer affects him this is only one example of the many. Akira has inhertied his fathers immunities though his resistance to some things aren't as high at the moment. Allignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law(when he feels like it). 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. '''Clan & Rank Aniki of the Makurayami Clan The K-N1N3$- Omega High School Grade Sophomore 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *High School Student *Drummer in the band/Lead Male Singer xXxRebeliousxXx *FootballTeam(Running Back) *BasketballTeam(Sg/Sf) 'Fighting Style' New Style- Deadly Street Fighting- has not yet been perfected by Akira but it has all of the Techniques from His old Devils Dance But Alot more Brutal and Akira resorts back to a more Street Fighting type of combat using his surrounding and various ojects to help him fight the style has a series of jaw breaking and bone crushind combos and chi enhanced attacks, though as i stated before it isn't perfected but it looks a little something like this so far.. 'Weapon of Choice' Thunder Gloves- A pair of Black Finger less Gloves with holes where the knuckles should be. The gloves were given to him by his Father which he got from the shinto realm(The Destroyer Gloves), Although his father had Shizuka seal off some of it's Destructive power, Akira thanks to his father training is able to channel lighting into his fist. Grey: Is a single barrel sawed-off shotgun which holds up to 8 rounds. Though this weapon is not a normal one like his father this weapon can kill both angel's and demons as well as other beings. Though their are differences between his fathers weapons and his own one example is that Akuma doesn't have to reload his weapons, and his guns has a insane rate of fire, while Akira's weapon doesn't reload but has a recharge period after he's fired off all eight rounds, Akira's weapon fire rate is fast but in comparison to his fathers is very slow, though Akira's weapon does pack more of a punch than his fathers. Akira usually only carries around One of them but will occasionally bring both. This weapons was given to him when he was little but up until recently he never used them, though he's a natural with them so his shot is still pretty good. Breaker- Is A Weapon given to him By Hegai, The Weapon itself is just a hilt But When Akira channels His Chi into it It Becomes A long 9 foot Dire Scythe with a Two foot curved Blade. Akira is able to Change the form of which his weapons takes at will for instant it can be a scythe one minute and a claymore another. Akira also has the ability to applies effects to his weapon as long as his can actually do it one example is Akira can add a burning effect to his weapon because of his ability to use fire, he can also apply a lighting effect. though thats not all thanks to his chi control training he can apply other things like Destruction He can add extra damage or he can strengthen his blade because of his chi control. For now those are the only effect Akira can do because thats all he can do at this point. His Training Thus Far... Akira has Trained in multiple skills and techniques under the guidance of a man by the name of Hegai and his three daughters. Masumi: Masumi is a master of Hand to Hand combat and long ranged combat, and thanks to the training with Akira has done with Masumi his combat skills has improved even more as impossible as it sounds he can fight with just about anyone and in the short time that's he's been there he actually managed to beat Masumi who Has been doing martial arts since she was three years old under Hegai guidance and due to his training with his reflexes and Sensory is almost at an enhanced level Akira can dodge and or evade gunshots from low grade Guns like Pistols and smaller weapons such as those but as far as Machine guns or weapons like that you can still hit him and because of her Akira's new style of fighting can't be discribed as anything but Brutal. Akira has also learned to control his Chi and is now at almost at a Master's Level! Akira can Use his chi multiple ways he can use it to Strengthen his own Body, he can also use it to destroy things like like Brick walls and things of that sort just by pushing his chi into it he can also dent weak metal but can't break any but thats not all he's learned to do with his chi Akira can also interact with things using his chi one example of this is when Akira had lifted a 120 pound metal statue five feet off the ground and crushed a soda can with out touching it, Akira is able to shape his chi into a hand so to speak and grab and or latch on to things he can lift up to 200 pounds anything above that can be done but requires extreme focus and puts a hellish amount of strain on his body due to the amount of Chi he has to put out. Akira's body is also much much stronger, agile, flexible, and Faster than before Akira is able to perform a multitude of free running techniques if you will like wall running, vaulting, etc.. Akira can also flexible enough to put both his legs behind his head and do splits with ease and can bend his body in even more weird ways though nothing close to contortions. Thanks to the Gravity room Training Akira is able to move freely without any type of resistance in a room where his entire body weighs over 800 pounds not to mention wearing a weighed vest because of this his overall body condition improved Akira is fast enough to run at Almost a hundred miles per hour maxing out ninety two. He can lift trucks and car up(no not like over his head or anything), and flip over Sudan's and other good sized cars by himself, his muscles have also harden due to his training making Akira slightly more Durable. The Dragon Akira like his father has a multitude of being mixed within him. Akira has just found out about one one the many within himself, The power of a Dragon! Though this power has yet to become fully awakened it has all ready giving Akira some unique traits already. Underneath Akira's Skin are Dragon scales, these scales so far have only shown themselves to be along both of Akira's arms, These Scales act as a second line of defense. The scales make Akira's arms's more resistant to Damage. Blunt Weapons such as clubs, pipes, or anything of that nature barely Affects Akira's arm as they are extremely durable so when begin hit but a blunt weapon that may normally inflict serious damage is reduce significantly, Though this is not true for Sharper weapons/objects such as swords, knife and things of that nature, Though the scales do still defend against those Kinds of weapons if has be shown that They still can cut into Akira's arms depending on the amount of force applied into the swing and the sharpness of the said weapon, Akira is also able to deflect some small projectile but he has not be shown to be able to deflect anything that has a high damage rate such as bullets. So far this is the only trait that has shown himself and other than defense the scales have no other purpose at least as of now, though Akira's punches have been said to hurt more because of the scales around his knuckles, Akira keeps this hidden from people because of the way it makes his arms look so his always has them wrapped up from the top of his shoulder all the way down to his knuckles Allies/Enemies Family/Allies: * Tomoko Tetsu (Mother) * Akuma Tetsu (Father) * Sian Tetsu (Sister) * Ryan. (Adopted Uncle) * Chang (Family Friend) * Isato Sonade (Maternal Great Grandfather) * Shizuka Noi (Godmother) * Shizumi Sonade (Maternal Grandmother) * Kaguro (Paternal Grandfather) * (Shinto.)Kurai (Paternal Grandmother) * Katrina Lee * K-N1N3$ * Kyle and Lala (Band Mates/xXxRebeliousxXx) Enemies- Damon Aurthor Goldie People he's meet so far Daisuke Yun - Daisuke Yun and Akira really didn't get off on the right foot at all in fact the two of them fought each other the first time they met which to be fair was mostly Akira's fault. Akira really doesn't like him and to make matters worst His sister Sian has a crush on the guy which really rubbed Akira the wrong way. Though because of a accident at coney Island He actually ended up saving his sister and because of that Akira doesn't feel as bad about the guy and actually feels somewhat indebted to him because of it. Akira doesn't see Daisuke as a friend but he doesn't dislike him he just can't get over the fact that his sister likes this guy and their geeting a little to close for him to stand. ' ' Goldie-''' The Hot girl that turns into a monster(nough said) nah but goldie is a well Akira's not really sure what she is but she seems to be sometype of human with a living biorganic suit which gives the babe crazy abilities and enhancements, Akira fought this creature while searching for his sister and ended in a draw of sorts, and because of this motivated him to become stronger. He also has a score to settle with her. 'Fan Girls/Groupies-' Now where would every great rockstar be without his fans right.... '''Background (to be contiuned) PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat The Users Combat Is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are Beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this Ability *Peak Human Intelligence User of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally giftd or training themselves. he's able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: Remebering vast amounts of knowlegde flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Able to learn a variety of combat skills in a day which would take normal people years to achieve mastery over. 'Roleplay Selection' *Ark 16 Episode 12: Much Adieu About a Tetsu *Ark 16 Episode 22: Break Time! *Ark 16 Episode 55: New Trainer *Ark 16 Episode 48: First Pratice Game *Ark 17 Episode 3: Let the Sparks Fly Pt. 1 *Ark 17 Episode 4: Let the Sparks Fly Pt. 2 *Ark 17 Episode 10: Keep on getting Stronger Akira! *Ark 17 Episode 15: Awakening *Ark 17 Episode 21: The Training Continues *Ark 17 Episode 28: Too Fast, Too Furious (YMRP_Style) 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Gen 3 Category:NGRPC Category:3rd Gen Category:K-Nines